This invention relates to lanterns, and, more particularly, to a lantern with a two-position globe.
Fuel-burning lanterns such as gasoline lanterns and propane lanterns conventionally include a light source such as a mantle and a globe which covers the mantle. The globe can be either transparent or translucent, and the light shines through the globe to provide illumination. Typical gasoline lanterns are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,263,659, 3,529,911, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 29,457.
A transparent globe will not attentuate the light and can be used when bright light is desired. Globes with frosted or translucent portions are available for subduing or dimming the light and/or shielding the mantle from direct view. The prior art includes globes which have frosted portions in various patterns.
Heretofore, the same globe could not be used to provide both bright and subdued light. This is because the lantern mantle is conventionally located midway between the base of the lantern which supports the globe and the top of the lantern which covers the globe. Although a globe with a frosted pattern could be removed from the lantern, turned upside down, and reinserted into the lantern, the frosted pattern would cover the mantle in both positions.
The invention provides a lantern and a two-position globe which has a frosted portion and a transparent portion. The lantern mantle is located above the midpoint between the base and the top. When the globe is positioned so that the frosted portion is on top, the frosted portion covers the mantle and subdues the light. When the transparent portion is on top, the mantle is not covered, and bright light shines through the transparent portion.